Everybody wants Remmie
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: Remus had always been one of the most sought after boys in school with everyone ranging from James and Sirius to his worst enemy after him but how will our Remmie cope with it? The same way he copes with everything, by having some fun! Chapter 5 is up so
1. James

Everyone's wanting Remmie

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter One

James

DISCLAIMER – **Nope not mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **This is the last fic I'm posting for a while, hopefully, I might throw my Muse of new ideas into a cupboard for a while and lock him in there, anyhow, this is a comedy one. Its not meant to be taken seriously so if you're looking for angst try someone else. As the title suggests our Remmie is a popular guy with several people, we'll be exploring why and who with 1st points. That's all I'll say. Hope you enjoy!**

SUMMARY – **The whole schools gone mad and they all seem to want Remmie, even his fellow Marauders have fallen in love with him. What's a Werewolf to do, he'll have to choose when all he wants to do is curl up with a good book. Romance and pranks is always a good combo, as he'll find out.**

_Love is, above all, the gift of oneself._

_Jean Anouilh_

            I wonder what it is about him that people, myself included, love. It's always been a question that has puzzled me since I began staring at him, what was it that I liked?

            Sure he was good looking but there were plenty of more attractive people then him, Sirius being one of them, but there was something about Remus Lupin. Perhaps it was his hair, straight and well looked after, a sandy blond, cut short and in summer with natural blond showing it was gorgeous. Or perhaps it was his skin, he was fair and rarely got blemishes, the sunlight didn't affect him except for the sprinkle of freckles it produced over his nose and cheeks, it looked soft as well and you found yourself wanting desperately just to touch it. He had the most kissable lips I've seen, a straight if slightly small nose and normal looking eyebrows. He looked like a normal bloke to be honest, well until you got to his eyes. That made it a completely different story all together, large and surrounded by dark lashes the colour was amber, look further into the colour and you would see swirls of electric blue and pure silver indicating the dormant wolf in him, the mixture together was bizarre but was so incredible to look at, they shone with intelligence and humour at all times except on the rare occasion he was stressed then they looked dangerous. Average looking bloke, unbelievable eyes and a complete lack of knowledge about it? Well it could be it I guess, if it was that though then surely Sirius would be the one to chase, no one would contest his looks, he was Mr Charming the one everyone wanted to be with, well nearly everyone the rest of us wanted Remus Lupin with a passion, Sirius included if I know my best friend.

            If it wasn't the looks then perhaps it was the voice? Remus was Irish, not as in he was born in Ireland and came to England at an early age. I mean Irish as in he was born and raised there. His parents needed somewhere where countryside was easily gained due to Remmie's condition and their home village provided it. It's ardvarney, Castlebarr in the South, his accent was incredibly thick because of it and because he was a naturally quiet boy it made it harder to see. That would be a negative side right? Barely able to understand him, well perhaps it would be if it wasn't the sexist voice I've ever heard, like thick cream or something, I couldn't describe it. It's the kinda of voice you want to listen to and yet some people find it incredibly annoying and Remus has to try and tone it down, he's got very good at it, sometimes the accent isn't so pronounced but he's always Irish, you can tell that instantly. But a voice is a voice isn't it.

            There is always his personality; he's the nice one out of us Marauders the polite listening type. That's how everyone else views him but I'm lucky I see the real him no one else sees except Sirius and Pete. He's extremely intelligent and he puts that intelligence to good work especially when considering pranks, oh yes he is one of the undisputed kings of Pranks, his are the best ones; the ones that make sure that our names are whispered round the great hall and people look at us in utter respect. He's thinking of one now, his eyes are glittering in the way that indicates his brain is in high working order. 

            Hell I have no idea at all what it is, I just know there is something.

            "I have a plan" he suddenly announced bringing my attention, Sirius's and Peter's to him in a second, which of us wearing an eager expression, when Remus makes an announcement like that you know that it's one that is worth waiting for

            "What plan?" Sirius demanded moving closer to the other boy. Remus looked at him and grinned. Did I mention he has an incredible smile, the kind that is rarely used but when it is leaves you feeling warm inside and unable to keep a smile off your face? No? Well he does. I watched as Sirius reacted helplessly to the smile his one charming one coming to his gorgeous face. As much as I hate to admit it, Sirius and Remus would look damn good together if they got together. They complimented each other perfectly, light to dark and all. I gritted my teeth together. Over my dead body

            "A very good plan" he teased turning his gaze onto me, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I grinned stupidly at him, and damn he was nice.

            "Tell us then Moony" I replied, indicated him with my hand, he nodded his head and spoke in his voice, the same voice that was making Goosebumps run up my arm

            "A plan to get not just the Slytherins back but to prank the people who have never been pranked before, the teachers"

            "That's impossible " Pete broke in at this point interrupting Remus, both Sirius and I turned with glares at him that had him moving back and muttering an apology his eyes darting between the two of us, once I was sure he was subdued enough I turned back to Remus who was giving both me and Sirius a reproachful look. He was adorable.

            "Nothing's impossible Pete" he said kindly to the other blond boy "It's possible with the right amount of preparation"

            "How long have you been preparing this?" I asked in amusement

            "Months" he replied grinning again "When you want something perfect James you have to be prepared to work at it" I shook my head and went to answer when Sirius broke in 

            "What's the plan then Moony, don't keep us in suspense" I bit back a growl as Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled at him, looking deep into the amber eyes. I couldn't believe Sirius trying to put the moves on Remus when I was sitting right here. Of course Sirius had no idea that I wanted Remus, he had it in his head that Lily Evans was the one for me and I could never be bothered to change his mind.

            "How do you feel about making those Slimy disgusting Slytherins sing for 24 hours straight, and I mean sing every single word and every single one of there deepest darkest desire, imagine the blackmail material we'd have? It would last the rest of our lives here" I grinned as the endless possibilities floated through my head; I felt I was in heaven. All the things we could do and know. I grinned at Remus who was looking between the three of us with a slight eager look on his face. I got up and went over to him where he sat on the sofa and sat myself next to him, immediately being assaulted by the smell that was Remus, I wish I knew what cologne he wore cause I would spray my bed just to smell it, I threw my arm round his slim shoulder and gave him a one armed hug. I was definitely the right height for him

            "Remus you are a genius" I announced to him watching a slight blush come across his high cheekbones at the compliment, Sirius didn't look happy I noticed, he was glaring at the scene.

            "I know" he remarked, shrugging my arm off "That's just the Slytherins though" he said a cheeky look coming to his face, don't you want to know what else we can do, the teachers perhaps?" he stood up and looked at us, it was Saturday and we were all dressed casually in Muggle clothes, Remus was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt and he looked good.

            "What?" Peter asked, Remus grinned at him and I think I saw Peter melt on the spot, hiding a snort I waited as Remus spoke

            "Well the teachers and oh I don't know the rest of the school, all at the same time we get the Slytherins? Could you say chaos my fellow Marauders?" he remarked with a laugh. I stood up

            "That's it Remus John Lupin spill it now and tell me"

            "I've discovered a potion" he said softening "It will turn anyone's hair into a multicolour array, it could be any colour from white to violet to orange to green and so forth, you only need a wee bit of it and its fairly easy to make and you can't tell its there, I suggest we make our way to the kitchen the day it is to be done and while Sirius distracts the house elves with his charms" he turned and smiled at Sirius who grinned back "You and me James accidentally chuck the entire potion into the pumpkin juice before it is separated, they have 5  different cauldrons you know, one for each house and the teacher, I suggest at the same time we accidentally put the singing potion into the Slytherins one at the same time, we'll come back to the great hall and watch chaos erupt around us what do you think?" he waited as we all stared at him then at each other.

            "You are amazing Remus" Sirius said his entire face gleaming with mischief, "That's the best plan I've heard since forever" Remus blushed and grinned at us all. So that why I love Remus Lupin is it, who would have thought that was the reason, all I knew was that I had to have him all to myself.

A/N – Don't ask me why this chapter happened, it just did and I love it. If you can't make your fave character sound gorgeous and everything who can you do it to? Anyhow please review but no flames and I'll update soon

**NEXT CHAPTER – It's going to be a competition between James, Sirius, Peter, Snape and Lily, they all want Remus and they're determined to make him see that they are the one for him. So tell me what you want and I'll do it. So any events you want to see and so forth. Cheers**


	2. Pervy Peter

Everybody's wanting Remmie

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Two

Pervy Peter

DISCLAIMER – **Naw none of the characters are mine.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **I can't believe I wrote this I can't. I must be on a horny week or something cause I would normally never write something like this. Peter is so pervy and Remmie's a bad boy 4 girls he goes to, bless him that will soon change. I kinda like it though. Just remember this is Peter's view and Peter is rather delusional so bear that in mind when you read it**

THANK YOU'S Snape's secret – _That sounds a great idea perhaps I'll use it, it be hysterical to see Remus's face if they did do that to him._

Lili – lulaby13 – **cheers, hope you like this one**

Laren goldstar – _Yeah I realised that when I read it through, oh well at least you liked it_

Gold silk – **If you thought I was bad describing Remus in the last chapter then wait until you read this one, I've outdone myself at making him stunning. Yep you got your wish though you may wish you didn't an obsessed Peter mind is not a nice place to dwell trust me!**

… - _Yeah it was quite a good description what can I say I worship Remus and demand the other characters do as well. Hope you like this chapter._

Tea' – **There will be it will just take some time, glad you like it though**

            Remus Lupin was a pretty boy there was no other way that I can think of describing him, everything he does screams out sexy and his looks scream out gorgeous. He's so much better then any other pretty boy though. Take Sirius and James for example. Both of them are gorgeous not as much as Remmie but enough that they can walk into a room and the conversation will cease, every memory of the conversation will be banished from people's minds and a silent great hall or class will stare as Sirius and James casually, oh yes it has to be casually done, walked to their seat sitting down with that knowing look in their eyes. It's not major surprise really I guess. James is the stereotypical athletic type. Tall and lean with muscles from constant Qudditch matches, a gorgeous face, kissable lips, long nose, messy black hair that people want to run their hands through and pull at the strands, twinkling hazel eyes shining behind his glasses. He was good looking and Sirius well Sirius blew everyone away, with his perfect black hair, the face that could belong to any famous male model or actor, navy blue eyes that shone with a love of life, perfect lips, perfect white teeth you get the picture. They are arrogant though, they know they're good looking and they play it up for people, Remmie doesn't do that he doesn't seem to get that people want him and he's also far more intelligent then they are making him different from the traditional pretty boy, it radiates off him that and of course there is the other side.

            Remmie is a Werewolf, there is no getting around the fact, once a month his gorgeous slim body turns into that of a sleek wolf, one ready to kill any human on sight, I've seen that wolf in my Animagus form, that of a rat, and it's impressive to see; snapping fangs, sharp deadly caws, smooth browny grey fur and those cold deadly eyes, the silvery-blue colour that shines with intelligence and a lust for blood. When the change is coming Remus finds it harder to control himself, in two senses. 

One is he finds it almost impossible to control his anger, there's a rage that always present in Remus, the Wolf is always angry and it always wants to be free but Remus rarely lets it, it only about three days till the actually change that he can't control it and when he does finally lose it then it something impressive to watch. I can remember one time, about 2 months ago when we came round a corner, the one that leads onto the Transfiguration corridor after a lesson and we saw Snape push Remus's baby sister into the wall and say something harsh to her me, James and Sirius didn't hear what he said but Remus did, Werewolf hearing you see, From what I gathered later she had bumped into him causing Snape to lose his temper especially when he saw who sister it was and to insult her over her blood. Remus is a very calm person normally and I mean as in nothing can faze him into a temper, but this time he went mad, mad? Hmmm more like mental I've never seen him look so angry and wild and out of control, it was definitely a big turn on and from the look of it Sirius and James felt the same emotion as well how could we not when he looked like he did. He looked scary in this totally gorgeous way, amber eyes went to a blue-silver colour with only very little amber left in them, they were the eyes of the wolf, his face flushed and his hair went wild as well, probably due to fact he was running down the corridor so fast that he was getting some wind resistance. He only got one punch in before me, James and Sirius held him back with all the strength we had, but one punch was all Remus had needed it seemed, Snape was unconscious for 6 hours after that one punch but then the wolf was gone and Remus remained, he went slack in our arms and when we let him go he went straight to his sister, picked her book up off the floor and gave her a quick hug. It was adorable but then again so is Remus.

            The second area that he loses all control in is his love life, there's no doubt that 2 weeks to the Full moon before he grows tired and his energy leaves him Remus is as horny as hell, there's no way of getting around it, he'll pick a girl woo her in a day and spend the next 6 days fucking her brains out, there's this one girl Lisa Jones who he's keen on, probably because she's a good fuck as well as being very pretty with dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes, The pair of them were always at it everywhere they could, it's a turn on to listen to him at it. I can't help it if he's loud can I don't go out of my way to listen to him. He's also not averse to men he doesn't exactly turn them away if they come to him, he just gives them a smile and says that he'll see. He's not a player though so don't get me wrong on that point, he picks only one girl at a time and there are only 4 he chooses from, they don't care though because why should they? They get to fuck one of the most gorgeous people in the school; people are queuing up just to get a smile of him and they get all of him.

            The rest of the time though he's normal sweet caring Remus, prankster extraordinaire he is after all only human but at the same time I can't help but wonder whether he is or not. Can a Werewolf be human? I want to ask him but I don't want to see the flash of hurt in his eyes, his face would settle behind his polite mask and he wouldn't answer the question he has a way of doing that, hiding from anything he doesn't want to talk about, I also didn't want to be beaten to death by his personal bodyguards James and Sirius. The pair of them are so fiercely protective of Remmie that it's stupid. I feel as though I have to pass a test, have my fingerprints taken, have a DNA test and then tell my entire life story before I can even get close enough to Remus to say good morning and Remmie doesn't even notice a thing or if he does then he doesn't say a word against it.

            I mean its pretty obvious that Sirius and James fancy Remus, the whole school must know, the way they stare at him, the way they touch him and let it linger on slightly too long, the way they'd do anything to get his attention, half the pranks they do is to make Remus look at them and smile. They lust after him like mad and they have no right to, no right at all I do though and you know why? Because it was to me that Remus smiled to, I was the one who received his special smile neither of those two idiots did, it was me and me alone, not Sirius, not James but to me Peter Pettigrew. The warm, caring look the one that screams out emotion and love was directed at me and it felt good the pair of them could think what they want, they can think they have a chance but they don't and they never will.

            It's all because of that smile that I know I'll be the one to end up with Remmie, wouldn't it be a shock for everyone, because all the school the teachers included stare at my Remus, they all want him but he's not theirs to have. I would love it, the quiet unassuming Marauder gets the most lusted after boy in school, it would show them all Sirius and James particularly that I'm just as good as they are if not better because I could get what they wanted. Just as good? No I would be better I would be the most envied person and it would be Sirius and James who would be called Peter's friend and not the other way round, people would remember me for me and not for someone's friend. All I have to do is figure out a way to make Remus mine and mine alone.

            "Er Pete are you still with us or are you somewhere in gaga land, visiting your home perhaps?" I looked up and glared the best I could at James and his stupid comment, the pair of them were always making me the butt of their stupid little jokes but Remus never did.

            "Shut up James" I muttered looking down, we were in the library finalising Remus's great scheme, just the 4 of us, we had taken James's invisibility cloak and Sirius had broken us in. we had to do this kind of scheming at night because all the teachers watched us like hawks, they all knew that the only reason the 4 of us went to the library together was to pull a prank. James now grinned at me sharing a quick amused glance with Sirius who was grinning just as widely, looking incredibly handsome as he did. The pair of them of course were sitting next to Remus on either side of him, I was sitting in front of him. I spared a quick glance at the boy to find him immersed in a book, big surprise there Remus was always reading.

            "Now, now Peter" Sirius said speaking smoothly as he looked at me "That's rather a mean thing to say to James, shouldn't you apologies to him" a glint came to his eye that I didn't like even as James placed on big fake eyes causing me to grit my teeth. Sometimes I hated the pair of them I would love to just pay them back on day.

            "Found it" Remus suddenly said banging his hand onto a paragraph and grinning at it, Lucky book. "It's sorted" a look of complete glee came over his face as he looked directly up, directly at me, before his gaze went firstly to Sirius then to James then to me and back to Sirius again staying there "They won't know what hit them" Sirius remained silent instead choosing to stare into Remus's eyes, Remus stared back before lifting an eyebrow in question at him before turning to James who was grinning like a madman

            "You are a God send Remus" he said clapping Remus's arm, Remus grinned and placed a hand over James's for a second and giving it a squeeze. Jealousy boiled in me, James looked like he was in heaven, Sirius looked as if he was going to send James to heaven permanently and Remus just looked causally between the two of them. Was he aware of what he did to people? Remus pushed the book towards me and smiled

            "I'm trusting you Pete to make sure they do the spell correctly ok?" he said, I nodded instantly

            "Will do" I replied eagerly, Remus had chosen me to do the important job, me not the other two what does that tell you. He smiled again and ran a hand through his hair pushing his fringe out of his eyes; it immediately fell back into them.

            "Where are you going?" Sirius asked a tone of interest in his voice. If Remus told him he was off for a shit Sirius would still have thought it was the most fascinating thing he had heard of before. Instead Remus grinned and pointed over his shoulder to the Charms stand. A girl about a year younger stood there, she was looking at a book and was tall and slim with curves. Soft brown hair was tied back and from this angle she looked very pretty she was called Megan Reed and she was number 2 on Remus's list of women, Lisa was number 1 but when she wasn't around it was Megan. Remus grinned at us

            "That time of the month boys" he said brightly "Time to go and get laid" he stood up and walked to Megan, slowly, he had a nice walk and ass as well. He stopped in front of the her and smiled as she looked up and melted, big surprise there within seconds the pair of them were heading towards the door, Remus looking back at us and giving a grin and a thumbs up. I watched him go, he could sleep with that girl and the others because it wouldn't matter he was soon going to be mine if I wasn't Peter Jonathan Pettigrew.

A/N – OMG I can't believe I actually wrote that and that I'm going to post it up. My only excuse is that I'm tired and stressed and you see in this chapter that the seeds for the betrayal are beginning to be buried in Peter. Remus though what a player, its just what Peter thinks all may not be as it seems.  

Erm please review but no flames and remember that it's not meant to be taken seriously, not even by me!

**NEXT CHAPTER – Choose between Sirius, Lily, Snape, James and Peter or some random person…. God I'm almost scared to write it.**


	3. Sexy Sirius

Everybody wants Remmie

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter three

Sexy Sirius

DISCLAIMER – **Actually they do and your point being?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here we are, chapter three. I decided to update sooner because you all seemed to like scary Peter so much. Sirius is so much cooler then Peter and hell I did enjoy writing this chapter. It's my gift to myself because I had to write 4 essays under exam conditions today and I think I deserve this. I haven't been able to revise for all this time and it was doing my nut in, there's only so much revision I can take. Anyway enjoy.**

THANK YOU'S – Pweatherby – _Well you got your wish as you can see the gorgeous Sirius Black is indeed next to take the centre stage of thought. Sorry to keep you waiting so long before but at least you didn't have to wait long this time._

AffectedMango0 – **Yep no one is immune to the charms of Remus Lupin not even the teachers. Glad you're liking the story so much it's nice to please one of my favourite reviewers :0D**

Snape's Secret – _Yep I scared myself with Peter though that isn't hard to do trust me when I say that any kind of horror of freakiness is not my thing. Too much imagination! Yeah Peter is bizarre but hey it's Peter the dude betrayed the people who would die for him for someone who looks like a snake, can't be all right in the head can he?_

Fina – **Here he is the lovable Sirius and he has a plan. What plan? You'll have to read on and see. Remus rock? He rocks the whole universe that's why he's so fantastic!**

Amaya – _horny Remus how I love thee even though it is for one week only what a good week it must be. Yeah Remus has it good in this story. He sleep with 4 girls but those are the 4 he chooses to, doesn't mean there are others who don't lust after him… Yeah!_

Titou Moony :-p – **Wouldn't we all, I would do anything to be on that list of 4 girls. I'd be the 5th one. Yep I always view Remus as gorgeous when he was younger, it was just the circumstances he found himself in which forced him to grow old. Long live sexy Remus is all I have to say!**

Lilastar – _How can I resist a two handed vote? I can't I tell you I just can't so enjoy the chapter with the sexist man around bar one. Sirius Black doesn't it make you just wanna swoon on the spot!_

Artificial intelligence -  **Yeah Well I wouldn't exactly call Peter observant, freaky yes but observant no. Perhaps Sirius would do better yep you got your vote but remember it's only one vote at a time if you want Lily for the next chapter you'll have to vote for her in your review! :0D**

Padfoot4eva – _Damn right Padfoot should be forever. Damn you J. K. Rowling how could you take him away from us… oh yeah sorry bout that err yeah I agree with you completely there is no character better then Remus… of wait what about…. Naw we're right. There's just something about Remus!_

            There he was all by himself sitting at the library table that we always sat at. He had been at it 2 hours with that girl, what's her face, and then he had walked out and disappeared with a really satisfied look on his face. Should have known really that he would have been here I mean where else would Remus Lupin go if he wasn't with us, asleep or with one of his girls. The other two were happily involved with other stuff… ok so they don't know I've disappeared they'll realise it soon enough but hopefully me and Remmie will be long gone and having some serious fun before they even guess where we are. I am after all Sirius Black and I've have charms that most women and men fall under the spell of and trust me when I say that not even Remus will be able to keep his hands off of me, then again who's to say that he want to anyway?

            I felt strangely nervous so taking a deep breath I loosened my tie and undid the top button revealing tanned flesh. Thank god all I have to do is look at a sunray to get a tan it definitely made things easier for me. I had already sprayed the cologne on that Remus once mentioned liking so I was all set to go. Operation seduce wolfie was under way.

            I set out from behind the bookcase I had been hiding… I mean chilling behind and walked calmly up to the other boy. I noticed as usual that most of the conversation in the library died and people stopped everything to turn round and stare at me, usual reaction and as usual it made me grin. It was kinda cool to have that much power over people. Scrap kinda cool it was fucking awesome.

            I pulled one of the chairs out by the method of hooking my size 8 shoes round it and collapsed in it looking up at the figure in front of me. Remus was reading a big, dusty, heavy book that looked incredibly dull so no doubt he found it utterly fascinating. His jumper was draped casually over the back of the old wooden chair; his hands were tangled into his hair as he read softly, his mouth mouthing without sound. For a second I stared transfixed at those lips before I shook my head and carried my casual musings. His face was tanned causing freckles to be littered across his nose and cheeks, damn sexy freckles if you ask me and dark lashes hid his eyes from view. He looked as gorgeous as ever and if anyone turns round and says that Remus Lupin doesn't know he looks good then do me a favour and give them a punch from me because trust me when I say that he does.

            "Hey Remmie" I muttered tracing a pattern on the table as I leaned back in my seat, my eyes followed the pattern

            "Hello Sirius" he replied back, his voice sounded amused. I looked up and gave him my best innocent look the one that I know made my eyes look so much bluer then usual

            "What you doing?" I asked meeting his eyes for a second before glancing casually away. I'd be damned but God those eyes did it for me every solitary eyes I take one look in them and I'm ready to jump him and fuck his brains out. That seriously can't be a good reaction to have can it?

            "Hmmm let me think" he pretended to look thoughtful "I'm in a library with a large opened book in front of me which my eyes were glued to before you interrupted me so you know Siri I think I may have just been reading. Not sure though what do you think?" I grinned before I could iron it out instead trying to look hurt. Whenever Remus got laid as in he got seriously laid like he did this afternoon then he was always a happy boy, a very sarcastic boy but a happy one none the less and pretty soon it was going to be me who got that reaction out of him and not some random girl that he thinks is pretty because she has curly hair. Yeah he's a sucker for curly hair though I don't see the attraction.

            "You just might be or doing a real good act of someone reading" I replied back lazily watching from under my lashes to see a smile curve his lips. Damn fine lips too.

            "I am good at all I do" he replied back just as lazily. He pushed the book away and leaned back in his chair and gave me a long steady look, I resisted twitching under it only by stubbornness alone "Why are you here?" he questioned me, I shrugged

            "Can't a guy see his best friends or do I need to make an appointment now just to see you" I imagine that a slight bit of jealousy entered my voice at that point. Slight… ok loads what can I say I hate him fucking other people when he hasn't even given me a try yet. Remus smiled slightly

            "You'd never have to make an appointment" I went to say something when I realised the tone of his voice, feeling my eyes widen slightly I looked up and was met with a smirk and a set of glittering amber eyes in which the blue and silver were showing up slightly more predominantly then usual. I smiled back slowly. The wolf was coming out tonight.

            "Really" I replied before I mentally hit myself what was up with me I was always cool it was my role, I was the god damn cool one of the group.

            "Depends on what you want to see me for. I may drop everything if it's important enough… Not James of course" he added thoughtlessly at the end. I frowned slightly at that. James? What did he have to do with this?

            "Well the two of you are best mates I wouldn't ask you to drop James" I replied smoothly ignoring what he said, "I might ask you to drop Lisa perhaps" Remus lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head at me.

            "I'm quite fond of Lisa" he said "She's good for me, does great massages and when my back and neck hurt and she kisses it better well…" he trailed off and pulled the book towards him "I'd have to find someone who was equally good at that" he looked up at me "Know anyone who fit the bill?" a slight tremor went through me. I loved Remus like this he was only like it for this one week other then that he was quiet and studious, preferring people he doesn't know to leave him alone but at this time he welcomed company and he thrived on physical contact. During this week was the time for hugs and kisses in front of others, this was the week for sex with Remus otherwise no one else knows. It was the week that I loved being a close friend of Remus's. Now he continued bringing his eyes back to the book and casually turning the page "I hear Lily's good at them and she is a very pretty girl don't you think. She's been giving me the eye all week so if there's no better offer then…" he became silent and apparently engrossed in whatever he was reading as I frowned at him. Lily Evans. The Lily Evans little miss goody two shoes. Sure she was gorgeous with that red curly hair and those green eyes but she was nothing on Remmie. I frowned she had curly hair perhaps it was a pattern.

            "I know someone who could…"

            "Remus, Sirius there you are" ii frowned darkly as I turned to see James walking up, hands in his pockets, his eyes flickered between the two of us then he looked slightly triumphant sitting down in the remaining seat on the table

            "Can't believe you buggered off without telling me Padfoot," he said lightly "Leaving me with just bloody Peter for company I'm surprised I didn't throw myself out the window" Remus smiled

            "You'll be no good to us dead James" he remarked with a laugh. James immediately turned to him and grinned in that off handily charming way he has. For an instant I entertained the thought of ramming a quill up his nose but resisted instead. He was my best friend after all

            "Naw" he replied, "What would you do without me Moony?" for an instant the hazel eyes looked serious before Remus answered

            "Cry you a river baby," he remarked with a laugh, James nodded and sighed

            "Understandable I would cry if I died as well" Remus closed the book with a bang and spoke

            "Did you do the spell" he spoke calmly but the eager look on his face wasn't hidden at all. Remus was really excited over his master plan

            "Nearly" I replied, Remus turned and frowned

            "Nearly?" he repeated "Surely it shouldn't take this long" James smiled

            "One more ingredient Remmie and then we'll have it" Remus face relaxed and he looked away with a distant look in his eyes

            "I can't wait" he muttered "It will be so good, their faces…." He trailed off and from the look of pleasure on his face his fantasy of everyone's reaction was a good one… speaking of reactions.

            "Remus" we all looked up to see Lisa standing there leaning against the wall "Simon said you wanted to chat" she looked at him and smiled. Remus nodded his head

            "Yeah I did" he stood up lazily and pushed the book towards James "Do me a favour mate and put that away" James nodded eyes going wide

            "Again?" he said in a strangled kind of voice "Remmie didn't you do it for two hours earlier on?" Remus looked innocently at him though the voice he spoke in was anything but innocent

            "What's the point in all this stamina and energy if I don't find a way to use it" James gulped and quickly stood up and walked away keeping the book fairly low. I watched Remus grin after him before he turned to me "Remember what I said Padfoot if you find anyone, anyone at all then let me know" I nodded

            "I will" I replied and with a smile at me he turned and left. I didn't watch him go though I was tempted to see his ass move instead I began thinking. 

            Remus definitely knew everyone's feelings towards him, he was far too observant and bright for his own good and it was only in this week that he would make use of it but this was the first week he had flirted, and he bloody had, with me and a small amount with James. I knew what he was hinting at with his comments so I grinned and ran my hand through my hair. This was going to be easier then I thought. One massage and he was going to be all mine or my name isn't Sirius Morgan Black.

A/N – isn't Remus a bad boy… but at the same time I can't help but love the mere thought of it. I do Remus if I had a chance :0D as would Sirius as you can see. After Peter it was a relief to write a normal character. Please review but no flames please and yep I mean it as well.

**NEXT CHAPTER – Who do you want? Lily? James? Snape? Peter not Sirius or perhaps…. Remus himself let me know and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. Lily

Everybody wants Remmie

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Four

Lily

DISCLAIMER – **Nope they don't belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Woohoo, chapter four is written, yay for me. I'm being quite good at updating stories for once. As you can see this is Lily, I decided that you needed some boy/girl stuff so here it is. Enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can.**

THANK YOU'S

FallenHarusame – _I was going to do Remus, I really was but I thought perhaps doing everybody would be better before we see what the man himself has to say. Yep I agree with you, I would definitely do Remus! _

AngelSword – **Too much sugar is good and yep I completely agree. Remus does blatantly rock!**

Emerald Tigress – _Trust me the Peter chapter had me equally freaked out and I wrote the chapter. I just like the thought of Remus like that. Bless his cotton socks_

Titou moony – **Yep I still stand by my decision to portray a good looking Remus Lupin. Glad you like the story so much though.**

AffectedMangoO – _Do you really think that would put Sirius off? After all Remmie never said no to Sirius did he! There's a thought to ponder on! Glad you like the story though_

PWeatherby – **Yeah I can see Remus being a tease especially towards Sirius who wouldn't be used to it at all. Sorry it isn't Remus but trust me his chapter will so be worth it when you think about it.**

Summer Rain of '89 – _You wanted some girl/boy action and you've got it so enjoy ok! Glad you like the thought of a sexy Sirius and Remus!_

There was no denying that Remus Lupin was a good looking boy but for me the attraction went to a deeper level then his facial features and body. What I liked about him was the fact that he was a generally nice boy, what you saw was what you got; he had no secrets that he kept hidden. He was intelligent, witty and sweet but more important to me was his attitude towards women.

Remus has 4 girls on at one time, normally I would be dead against it being something of a feminist but for some reason it doesn't bother me, it used to. I mean 4 girls on the go is a horrible thing to do but Remus… well he treated those 4 girls like they were Goddesses placed on Earth, the way he looked at them and treated them was as if they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen and some of the most important things as well. I can be honest with myself and admit that I would love to be one of the four chosen ones. Me, little Miss Independent wants to be with someone so much that she's willing to share him with 4 others. It's stupid.

I realised all of this about a year ago, before this certain day I viewed Remus as my fellow Gryffindor, someone in the same year who I didn't talk with, admittedly like every other girl in the school I had noticed that every year Remus grew older he grew better looking but so did most of the boys. James Potter for example was developing into a very good looking boy. Then that Hogmeads trip happened and everything changed for me.

I was with a few friends from Gryffindor, in the three broomsticks, when Remus walked in with a Ravenclaw, I can't quite remember her name though, and the pair of them sat near us though I don't think they noticed us. The conversation at my table was boring and so I found myself watching them. He was away from his friends and the perfect gentleman to her. He paid for the entire meal, listened to everything she had to say and actually looked interested, even replying, he held her hand across the table, every time she left the table to go toilet he rose from his seat, he even held her chair out for her when she sat down and pulled it out when she rose and I was jealous of this. Ironic I know considering I have green eyes but I was honestly jealous and it was at that point, staring into my butterbeer, that I decided I wanted to be one of the four, more importantly I wanted to be the one to convert Remus Lupin into a one woman man.

I started a crusade from that day on, not too major so everyone would notice because that would never do but one big enough to get me noticed by him. I turned down James Potter when he asked me out and continued doing it when he didn't get the hint, not that I had much against him other then him being an arrogant berk but more because he was one of Remus's best friends and of course a best friend always knows the name of the other best friend crush, it's like a law or something. Mission number one was accomplished he finally knew my name and knew who I was, even though it was only as Evans.

It was a well known fact that he had a fondness for curly hair so I painstakingly turned my wavy hair curly every morning before lessons and put special stuff on it to make it shiny and bouncy, every time I moved my head those curls moved. I did little things like that and it seemed to work. He firstly started smiling at me, then that progressed into him saying hello to me every time he saw me, now we even have conversations together but it still not enough, not for me anyway and its all led up to this moment.

I was in the library working on a Transfiguration essay that was due in a weeks time enjoying the peace and quiet of the large room, after all not many people woke up early on a Sunday morning, they were all still in bed

"Hello Lily" well almost everyone. I looked up instantly at the Irish voice and my heart gave a little jump and started thumping painfully in my chest, standing by my table looking at me was Remus, I smiled brightly at him before my eyes looked him up and down without my permission. He was dressed casually in a pair of worn dark blue jeans and a green jumper and he looked as good as ever. I thanked God that I had curled my hair that morning as usual just in case.

"Morning Remus" I replied, a smile still firmly plastered on my face "Do you want to sit down?" I asked making a move to move my stuff and praying that he would say yes. Unfortunately he shook his head; I tired to keep the disappointment off my face but obviously some of it got through because he gave me that perfect little half smile that he had down to a tee.

"No thanks" he said politely "But I do fancy a walk outside, want to join me?" I had to blink several times and pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't actually dreaming and that Remus Lupin actually wanted to go on a walk with me, just the pair of us. I glanced down at my half finished Transfiguration essay and nodded instantly, homework could wait, this was far more important after all.

"Sure why not" I replied in what I hoped was a cool manner. He smiled again at me then helped me gather my books together, hiding the ones I would need to use again. Neither of us spoke as we made our way out the library and down the shaded corridors, in fact we didn't speak until we were out in the fresh air, it was already warm promising a gorgeous day ahead of us.

"So what exactly are you doing up so early Lily? Some people would, after all, consider 7.30 in the morning too early to be up" I shrugged my shoulder, smiling at him

"Mt family are always up early" I explained as we made our way down the path heading to the lake "My Dad owns his own business so he's always up early with it, then my mum has to wake up to cook him breakfast and my bedrooms above the kitchen so the smell wakes me up and my sister Petunia gets up on purpose just to annoy me" he grinned at my comment

"So you have a sister, older or younger?" it took me a second to realise what he was asking

"Petunia's 2 years older then me, we look nothing alike though" he glanced at me before looking away

"So you mean she's ugly then?" he asked

"Well no but…" I trailed off as I realised the compliment he gave me. That was another thing I liked about him not only was he easy to talk to but he was really kind as well, always knowing what to say. I just knew if I told him a secret then he could keep it, he comes across as that kind of person. "What about you Remus? Why are you up so early?" I asked tucking a stray curl behind my ear and noticing with glee that he was looking at my hair with a look of approval on his face. He liked it!

"We live on a farm back home, in the middle of no where so everyone has to pitch in and help when they can. So it means getting up around 6 in the morning" I raised an eyebrow at that

"Do you always help?" I asked

"Most of the time, sometimes I can't" his tone made it clear that he wasn't going to discuss that anymore but there was something about the words. It was as if he chose the words carefully.

"And the farm it's in Ireland?" he laughed at the comment, shooting me an amused look.

"What gave it away? The accent?" he asked raising his eyebrow "The farm is in Southern Ireland, that's where I'm from and that's where I've always lived" he stopped by the lake and looked at me with a serious look which set my heart thumping again "Look Lily I didn't ask you to come on a walk with me to talk about my home or your family. There's something I need to ask you and I'm embarrassed to do it when everyone's around" a quiver of excitement went through me, was this going to be it?

"What is it then?" I asked, Remus ran a hand through his blond hair and spoke in a fast fashion

"I need your help with potions, I'm not doing to well in it and it's dragging my overall grade down, I know that you're really good at it, the best in the year, so can you help me with it?" disappointment went through me even as I nodded

"Sure why not" I replied, he smiled brightly at me a relieved look in his amber eyes

"Great" he said "When shall we get started with it?"

"How about tonight?" I replied "Straight after dinner so we can crack on" I smiled at him. This could be good after all, an hour or so with just me and Remus, definitely a good chance

"You're an angel Lily" he remarked, before I knew what was happening he had leaned over and given me a kiss on the cheek, shivers went through me as every thought went out of my head "Shall we go in? Breakfast is being served and I'm starving" I nodded and walked beside him towards the castle, feeling as if I was in heaven. This was definitely going to be good.

**A/N – There you go not even Lily can resist the charms of Remus but then again who would want to? Please Review but no flames please!**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Well you know the drill by now surely, you choose who you want to see, I count the vote and the person who wins the vote will be the one to participate in my scheme so choose between – James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Remus and perhaps Snape… I don't know if I could get into his character enough… hmmm**


	5. Remmie

Everybody Want Remmie

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter Five

Remmie

DISCLAIMER – **The character that was given the name Melanie belongs to me but the others do not**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Sorry it took me so long to update but better late than never, I have so many excuses to give you but instead I'll say once again how sorry I am. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it begins to progress the story… yes there is an actual plotline.**

THANK YOUS

**AffectedMangoO**** – **_I've actually decided not to do Snape's POV though he will be in it, simply because I'm not keen on him as a character so I'm not sure if I could do him justice. Glad you like the fic and hopefully this chapter will satisfy you as well. It does explain a bit._

_The Grim – _**Well you wanted it and you got it, it's a bit like you wanted but it also tells you a few things about Remmie. **

** - **_You didn't leave a name you big Meany but here's the update anyway!_

_Titou__ Moony :__-p – _**Yeah I like the whole Lily/Remus thing as well as you'll soon find out. Heehee. Glad you like Remus, more people should worship him because he is simply that great!**

**LilaStar**** – **_I'm glad you liked the way I did Lily because trust me when I say that she is not easy to do. It's not Sirius yet but it soon will be_

_PWeatherby__ – _**You wanted and you got it, it is Remus though perhaps not as people think… I love Sirius as well so he'll be getting himself a chapter soon as well. I'm glad you like the way I did Lily as well because she's a hard character to do.**

**Kaori7395 – **_The question of course is whether Lily can do it, I know but you all don't heehee. You'll have to wait to see what I have planned and Once it's gone will be updated soon so don't you worry, I haven't given up on it quite yet._

_Summer Rain of 89 – _**Well if you read on then you'll son find out what Remus's thinks though it may not be like you think.**

**Fallenharusame**** – **_Loads of people love the way I portray Remus which makes me feel good inside. Well you don't see the potions but you see Lily and that's all I'm saying._

_Padfoot4eva – _**It's not his go this time but it soon will be.**

**Kira**** – **_You weren't in love with him before this fic? I simply don't believe it, glad you like the way I do him though._

_JL – _**Read on and you'll see exactly what Remus thinks**

**Ive**** Crane – **_I know too many people portray him as this weak character who no likes and I hate it. I am forever holding the banner for a sexy Remus, because he will always be portrayed that way in my stories._

"So you really think that this plan is going to work Remmie?" I glanced up to see James looking at me with the normal look he looked at me with. A look of lust but this time it was actually mingled in with a questioning one.

I guess a lot of people wonder whether or not I notice everything that goes on around me or whether the fact that I always have my face in a book has somehow made me stupid. Needless to say it hasn't and needless to say that yes I have noticed, simply because it would be impossible for me not to notice.

It first happened when I was 12, that was when I lost my virginity, one of the older Ravenclaws, a 16 year old called Melanie decided that she liked me, now lots of people had liked me at that point because I was a Marauder and I was Sirius's and James's best friend but no on had liked me in the romantic sense until Melanie. I guess at the time we were all too innocent to even think of the attention we had been receiving and by we, I mean me, James and Sirius. Peter never did bless him. I still remember it clearly but then again you always do don't you.

I had been struggling with potions, my worse subject and she happened to be good at it so she offered her services to our teacher who jumped out the chance. She was assigned to me and we met once a week on a Wednesday afternoon, from 4 to 5. I never thought anything of the looks she gave me or the fact that she always touched my hand and leg when she was explaining a point and the fact she let it linger. The wolf did however, the Wolf always did recognise heightened emotions especially anger and lust and it felt lust off of Melanie and the Wolf wanted exactly the same thing, it lusted after her because she lusted after it and so I began to experience emotions I had never experience before.

I found myself wanting the little touches and I began to become very good at potions simply because she had began to kiss me on the cheek if I got an answer right. She was a very pretty girl as well and I know that several people wanted her. She had big green eyes and dark brown hair and a really nice face and I remember being surprised that she wanted me in the first place when she could have had plenty of other men.

It was about a month in when she kissed me, it wasn't my first kiss because ever since we were 11 the 4 of us had played spin the bottle with the girls of our year and it had always been nice, especially the one time that I kissed Lily Evans but other than that I hadn't really experienced a proper kiss. I did that day. The time I got something right that day Melanie went in for a full kiss, I believe they called it a French kiss and I let her than things progressed and well you can guess what happened next.

It was probably very wrong of her to do that because she was 16 and I was 12 but it didn't feel wrong and I don't regret it. I mean I got laid before Sirius Black and I'm not sure how many other people in our entire year could say that. Probably none. We never did anything after the tutoring ended but I didn't mind. She got with another person and the two of us never spoke about it again. Well I told James and Sirius of course but no one else not even Peter.

Since then I began noticing people, picking them off and having my way with them but it wasn't until I was 14 that I noticed the effect I was having on James and Sirius. I knew I was bi simply because of the wolf. The wolf didn't care about the sex of the person as long as it could dominate them and the wolf noticed the signs of James and Sirius and it wanted them both. Problem is that I wouldn't let him. The pair of them are my best friend, they hold my greatest secret and they have never asked anything of me before and I would never dream of using them, not even for a second. Well that's not exactly true because I have thought of it before I mean the pair of them are gorgeous so who could honestly blame me, the fact is that I wouldn't do it. Even though if I'm honest I do fancy the pair of them, perhaps Sirius more than James.

That's why I ignored the looks they gave me and that's why I ignored the look James gave me now and instead answered his question

"Of course it's going to work," I said with a smile at him "I've spent months planning this so why exactly would you think that it wouldn't work?" James shrugged turning his gaze away from me to glance at the other two quickly, I followed his gaze. Sirius was absorbed in a Quidditch magazine looking extremely sexy as he did; his mouth forming the words silently as he read, Peter was fidgeting nervously with his hands. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Peter; it wasn't that he was a bad person because he wasn't. He just didn't have the spark that the rest of us had and it made him sink into the background no matter how hard I tried to make it different.

"Wouldn't we get the Gryffindors as well?" James asked crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow at me. If he carried on looking like that then I was definitely going to have to get up and leave because the wolf was already beginning to stir in me. "I don't know about you but I don't quite fancy getting beaten to death by our housemates" I frowned slightly and went to speak when Sirius cut across me, his tone lazy and amused sounded, a slight shiver went up my spine which I ignored. Definitely not a good sign.

"Remus has got everything under control James I mean it is Remus for god sake" James looked slightly convinced so I turned and gave Sirius a smile which he returned with a wink. I swallowed hard thankful that my face rarely showed emotions and stood up

"I got to go," I said lightly "Got to go and study"

"Want us to come?" James asked causing me to grin, I definitely did but I didn't think it was the way that James meant.

"Naw you stay here and I'll see you at dinner, carry on working on that spell ok and James," he turned and looked at me with that questioning look again "We don't put the stuff in until they are separated remember, so we won't be putting it in Gryffindors cauldron" James nodded and grinned

"Can't wait for it Remmie" he commented with a stretch and I nodded

"I know" I turned and walked out of the Gryffindor common room and sighed, it was beginning to get very difficult to keep the indifferent front up with the pair of them. The wolf knowing that it couldn't have them wanted them even more and it was getting hard to resist it when I frankly wanted them, well Sirius more than James, as well. I was walking down the corridor when I heard swift footsteps behind me and someone calling my name

"Remus wait up please" I stopped and turned round, a smile on my face as Lily caught up to me. Now here was something I did want and something which I could have.

"Hey Lily how are you?" I asked, slipping my hand into her and dragging her along with me, she looked surprised at the link hands then smiled at me brightly, a slight blush coming to her face. Once again the wolf had been completely right.

"I'm fine," she replied back "I just wanted to know if you still wanted to study tonight?" I nodded my head as I led her out of the doors and onto the grounds, I wasn't sure where I was going to go but I was pretty sure Lily was going to go with me wherever it was.

"Well I don't want to but I need to," I confessed, squeezing her hand slightly and feeling the pressure be returned "So tell me Lily," I began "Why do you of all people not have a boyfriend?" Lily shrugged going slightly red in the face

"There's not too many people I like" I glanced at her face to see her studying the ground; she was biting her lip and looking adorable as she did.

"Really," I said looking ahead again, I felt her look at me but I didn't look back "What about James?" I felt her shrug

"Now he is someone I don't like" she said with conviction, I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow

"Really?" I repeated again, no doubt my eyes had taken on that light they always did "And who do you like?" I asked leaning down slightly. Lily looked up at me her eyes widening slightly as her mouth fell open and she nervously licked her lips

"People, no one special" she replied, I nodded than dropped her hand, she glanced down at her hand then back up at me with a slightly confused look which disappeared the minute I leaned forward and kissed her once again enjoying the contact, she wrapped her arms round my neck and kissed back fiercely biting my lip and causing me to growl. It lasted 5 minute before I pulled back and looked at her. That had been surprisingly good.

"I'll see you tonight ok? For that stupid potions work" I said and she nodded

"Ok" she said rather breathlessly. I smiled and caressed her cheek before I moved away heading towards the school. If I couldn't have the one person I wanted then I'd have the second best. I shook my head, stupid wolf it sure did make my life complicated.

A/N – **There you go, I have left you so many hints about who Remus truly likes that you'd have to be silly not to get it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review but no flames and I'll update soon ok! I promise**

NEXT CHAPTER – **Who would you like to see? Let me know and I'll do my best!**


End file.
